gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Gundam
Knight Gundam (also known as Kishi Gundam) is one of the titular Mobile Suits of the SD Gundam Franchise, which started with SD Gundam Gaiden and later in Gundam Musou 3. Unlike the Musha Gundam, the Knight Gundam is based on a Medieval Knight. The Non-SD version is designed by Hajime Katoki and is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto and Lucas Gilbertson. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Knight Gundam differs from the original due to its Medieval European Motif and its armor, the only part still resembling the original Gundam being the head. Another thing about the Knight Gundam is its size, which is a bit taller than an average mobile suit but is shorter than any Mobile Armor produced. The unit is usually a close combat unit armed with a sword and shield but sometimes uses its Lance for greater attack power as well as summoning magic. The Knight Gundam is also capable of going to its full armor mode to increase its overall performance and mobility. Unlike the Musha Gundam, the Knight Gundam is not capable of using long-ranged weapons, further indicating about it's chivalrous code of close combat rather than long range artillery. Armaments NOTE: These Armaments were hinted and appeared in Gundam Musou 3 only. ;*'Knight Sword' :The Knight Gundam's default weapon. It uses it to cut down enemies in one swing. Unlike beam sabers, it doesn't need high amount of energy to use it. In Full Armor Mode, it becomes a fire sword, capable of destructive power. ;*'Knight Lance' :A long lance used for taking down powerful enemies. It is also used to cast some magic spells as well, such as electrical fields or energy pillars. ;*'Knight Shield' :A standard shield used by the Knight Gundam. It has two forms which can be accessed through it's Full Armor mode. ;*'Bow' :The Knight Gundam can also use a special bow to shoot energy arrows onto the enemy. This however is enabled only in Full Armor Mode. In addition, it can create a magic spell which superimposes a gigantic emblem in front of the bow's line of fire, once the arrow has crossed it, it will split into various projectiles capable of hitting a great number of enemies. Special Features NOTE: These Armaments were hinted and appeared in Gundam Musou 3 only. ;*Magic :The Knight Gundam is capable of using magic and summoning Rune Circles and elemental spells to inflict damage to the enemy. ;*Full Armor Mode :Another feature of the said mobile suit is its Full Armor Mode, once activated, the Knight Gundam will use the sacred armor of the Gundam Clan and an upgraded sword to increase it combat capabilities. ;*Centaur Mode History Knight Gundam first appeared in SD Gundam Gaiden Sieg Zion Hen. A mysterious knight with the same name as the legendary hero who comes to help Princess Frau to suppress Satan Gundam. He is actually a fragment of Superior Dragon. The original plot had Musha Gundam Mk-III from the Musha Gundam world running from some pursuers after he had stolen the Platinum Shield when he was struck by lightning and transported to the Saddrac World, where his good half became Knight Gundam (and bad half Satan Gundam). That setting clashed with the explanation of Superior Dragon and was thought to be ignored but it was later fixed by saying that Satan Gundam fused with a dragon on arrival at Lacroa.http://rurun.punyu.jp/folder/sperioru.jpg Throughout the story Knight Gundam underwent two appearance changes. One is the Full Armor Knight Gundam, which is Knight Gundam equipped with the sacred armor of the Gundam Clan, and the other is the Vassal Knight Gundam, which is Knight Gundam in a completely new set of armor and after getting this new armor, he was officially given the rank of Vassal Knight. He later became the Knight Superior Dragon after fusing with Neo Black Dragon after realizing that they originated from a single being. He's also one of the three heroes summoned to fight against the force of Space Overlord in Musha Knight Command SD Gundam Scramble short. In one scenario of Gundam Breaker 3, an SD Knight Gundam Gunpla is given its original personality by Gunpla Battle AI system. Variants ;*Vassal Knight Gundam Gallery knight gundam.JPG|SD Knight Gundam Knight Gundam - SD Gundam Gaiden.jpg|SD Knight Gundam in SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam - Full Armor.jpg|SD Knight Gundam Full Armor Vassal Knight Gundam.jpg|Vassal Knight Gundam SD-Gundam-Scramble.png|The three heroes of Musha Knight Command SD Gundam Scramble SD Gundam Gaiden.jpeg|Knight Gundam with the SD Gundam Gaiden cast 144805.jpg|Knight Gundam Gundam War Card gahaku.jpg R0021799.jpg Knight Gundam Full Armor (GBF Cameo).jpg Knight Gundam Newtype.jpg Knight Gundam Real Game.jpg Knight Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. 2.png|in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. 2 Gunpla BBSenshi-KnightGundam-Old.gif|SD Gundam BB Senshi Knight Gundam (1989): box art BB Senshi 069.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Deluxe Versal Knight Gundam (1990): box art BBSenshi-VersalKnightGundam-Old.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Versal Knight Gundam (1990): box art BBSenshi-KnightGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Knight Gundam (2012): box art BBSenshi-FullArmorKnightGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Full Armor Knight Gundam (2014): box art BB Senshi Versal Knight Gundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Versal Knight Gundam (2015): box art Versal Knight Gundam (Metallic).jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Versal Knight Gundam (Metallic Finish Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Trivia *Although there is no Mobile Suit version for the Knight Gundam, Banpresto did one on their merchandises. This was changed after the unit was confirmed to appear in Gundam Musou 3/Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. *In keeping with the JRPG parody style of the original animated production, Knight Gundam was featured in SD Gundam Gaiden: Lacroan Heroes and later in the first two games of the SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari trilogy of traditional roleplaying video games. *Knight Gundam's voice in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 varies wildly depending on the missions played. In Story Mode, his voice has an echo and speaks in a more reserved and calm tone as he is testing the combatants, giving him a deity-like vibe that other characters note to be condescending as he plays the role of antagonist. However in non-Story Mode missions, his voice lacks the echo but speaks in a more hot-blooded tone, his attitude more akin to a traditional chivalrous knight unlike his fellow sentient Gundam counterparts. References Knight_ver_ka3.jpg Knight_ver_ka2.jpg Knight_ver_ka.jpg Knight.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Data for Knight Gundam Category:SD Gundam